Altbeidon Timeline
The Altbeidon Timeline is a resource designed to plot major events within the Altbeidon multiverse cluster. Feel free to add events from your own work set within Altbeidon. Like in the Obeidon multiverse cluster, events are measured from the event known as the Merge. Expect continuous changes and alterations. Before Merge (BM) *Unknown Date -- At some point Obeidon appears, the Crossverse within it. Altbeidon also appears. *Unknown Date (Shortly after creation.) -- The seed universe that would later become Lacus is formed within the Crossverse. *4.52 trillion BM -- Arelus forms. *1.4 trillion BM -- Wamana forms. *Unknown Date -- At some point, Rothel appears. *670 billion BM -- The Daemoniverse forms. *600 billion BM -- The Third Vesania forms. *540 billion BM -- The Hellstar forms, Inferno and the other planets of the system forms around it. *538 billion BM -- The Julth develop. First appearance of a recognizeable galaxy with stars other than rifts. *325 billion BM -- First recorded sighting of a Wreaker. *275 billion BM -- Machinus appears, a normal universe at this time. *125 billion BM -- The pre-AI form of Shellis forms from from nebulae gases. *7 billion BM -- Xion appears. The Shellious evolve. *5 billion BM -- Kaventro forms. *4.6 billion BM -- Dinoterra forms. *4.1 billion BM -- Cthonia forms. *2 billion BM -- Machinus is made entirely mechanical. *Unknown Date -- Byaha forms. *6 million BM -- The Lentaa evolve. *4 million BM -- The Consecro was created. *3.75 million BM -- The Charonites evolve. *3.671 million BM -- Anatomically modern Veiled Ones evolve. *3.643 million BM -- The Veiled Ones build their first city. The Shellious develop sapience. *3.619 million BM -- The Veiled Ones develop their first interstellar spaceship. *2 million BM -- The Atrenids evolve. Lacus is created by The Veiled Ones from an early seed universe. The Merge *0 -- The Merge. The Emenata universe is created. Many planets are affected, and in some cases, thrown out of orbit. After Merge (AM) *Unknown Date (Sometime quite close to the Merge.) -- The Atrenids evolve advanced sapience and build their first city. *0.106(.55) AM -- The Constant period of Atrenid history begins. *0.309(.?) AM -- The Ravagers are built. They destroy a civilization, probably their creators *0.488(.456) AM -- The Veiled Ones defeat the Ashgoroth. *0.489(.706) AM -- The Ravagers appear in the Daemoniverse, are defeated around Inferno. *0.501(.302) AM -- The Julth War begins. Lacus becomes strange after Julth attacks damaged the space-time fabric, causing odd universal laws. *0.501(.305) AM -- Shellis is abandoned due to it's sapient natives. The Shellious escape their dying galaxy as the Julth eat the stars. *0.501(.307) AM -- The Daemons, led by Hectocapitus, are produced and take over, defeating the Julth and ending the Julth War. Inferno becomes desolate. Bloodburn and Soulbane are born. *0.501(.378) AM -- Moloch is born. *Around 1.5 million AM -- A group of dolosids travel through a Dimensional Rift from Kaventro to Aristotle, evolving into the Geckas. *1.5 million AM -- Cho'ghar and Montotheres develop symbiotic bond. *2.000(.?) AM -- Salsenes develop sapience. By this time most races have started to evolve. *2.145(.600) AM -- Death's Shadow is born. *2.170(.562) AM -- Etherclaw is born. *2.279(.564) AM -- Eklipse is born. *2.340(.?) AM -- The Notrox develop sapience. *2.410(.278) AM -- Tioni is born. *2.410(.342) AM -- The Notrox enter the Daemoniverse. *2.998(.674) AM -- The Angeli develop sapience. *3.456(.956) AM -- Ravana and his army usurp Lanka. *3.456(.957) AM -- Ravana creates the first cykron. *3.500(.000) AM -- The Lentaa develop sapience. *3.564(.563) AM -- Typhons develop sapience. *3.670(.456) AM -- Bahamut is born, child of Earthrender and Nightshadow. *3.670(.457) AM -- Hectocapitus kills Nightshadow. *3.670(.457) AM -- Moloch is killed in battle with the Angeli. *3.670(.460) AM -- Space-faring civilization collapses on Aboris. A stone age civilization of scorpion-like invertebrates now exists on Aboris. *3.760(.143) AM -- Tioni is killed. *3.760(.187) AM -- The Notrox in the Daemoniverse are exterminated. *3.761(.504) AM -- The Notrox are completely exterminated. *3.798(.101) AM -- Etherclaw disappears, presumed dead. *3.884(.145) AM -- The Kree are enslaved by their Spheres. *3.901(.165) AM -- The Typhons first meet the Daemons. War begins. *3.950(.887) AM -- Irithion is born, his civilisation destroyed by the Daemons. *3.986(.978) AM -- The Irihil build their first city. *3.987(.130) AM -- The Aians build their first city. *3.998(.989) AM -- The Irihil build their first spaceship. *3.999(.567) AM -- The Aians build their first Spaceship. *3.999(.800) AM -- A spaceship crashes into the Staerks' home planet. The Lentaa develop space travel. *3.999(.835) AM -- Most of the Lentaa population leave Skogland, foreseeing disaster. *3.999(.850) AM -- Skogland is destroyed and all its life forms wiped out when a Dimensional Rift leading to the centre of a star opens on its surface. *3.999(.987) AM -- The Aians trap the Nightforger. *3.99(.965) AM -- The Praedicans meet the Charonites. *3.999(.932) AM -- Aian/Salsene/Zyrothan First Contact *3.999(.934) AM -- Vrah first contact, Redsky War. *3.999.(.975) AM -- The Staerks arrive at Piasek. *3.999(.979) AM -- Dwaman leads the Atrenids out of the Constant. *3.999(.983) AM -- The Atrenids leave Petaurista. The Salsenes contact the Atrenids. Kaventro is explored. *3.999(.985) AM -- Novus is colonized by the Atrenids. *3.999(.994) AM -- Keel/Zyrothan War. *3.999(.995) AM -- The Rennites begin to rebel against the Daemons. Invasion Era *3.999(.996) AM/1960 A.D. -- The underwater city of Rapture is created on Earth. The substance known as ADAM is discovered. *3.999(.997) AM -- Xenopteran War begins. *4 million AM -- Most recent turn of the century. *4.000(.001) AM/1965 A.D. -- Seabed's Nectar, the Clover creatures, and the Human Scale Parasites are discovered on Earth. *4.000(.002) AM -- Kerarans declare war against the Salsenes, the Lentaa, and the Lutrians. *4.000(.002) AM -- Soulbane betrays Hectocapitus, and joins Rothel. *4.000(.011) AM/1975 A.D. -- Society in Rapture collapses, and the city is deserted. ADAM & Seabed's Nectar are forgotten. *4.000(.026) AM/1990 A.D. -- Prawn refugees arrive on Earth, fleeing an unknown disaster. They settle in District 9, South Africa. *4.000(.037) AM/2001 A.D. -- An experiment at the Black Mesa facility unleashes a Riftstorm on Earth. Various portals to many different dimensions, planets and time periods are opened; alien flora & fauna begin to colonize Earth, as well as organisms from the planet's past and future. *4.000(.037) AM/2001 A.D. -- Soon after, Demons and the Combine arrive on Earth; a war between the two interdimensional empires ensues, further devastating the planet. *4.000(.037) AM/2001 A.D. -- Humanity and Prawn unite to fight back the invasion. The Gaian Alliance is born. *4.000(.038) AM/2002 A.D. -- Vortigaunts rebel aginst the Combine and join the Alliance. *4.000(.041) AM/2005 A.D. -- Alliance scientists invent and perfect the trans-genetic substance Mixmaster, as well as the Forced Evolutionary Virus. ADAM & Seabed's Nectar are rediscovered and perfected. *4.000(.044) AM/2008 A.D. -- With these substances, the Alliance is able to create an army of monstrous creatures mutated from various organisms. Humans exposed to F.E.V. are transformed into Super Mutants, the first post-human race. *4.000(.044) AM/2008 A.D. -- Early Machines are created to supplement the Alliance's armies. *4.000(.056) AM/2020 A.D. -- The Gaian Alliance uses its' army of monsters & robots to push back the Combine and the Demons to their home dimensions, ending Xeno War I. *4.000(.056) AM/2020 A.D. -- Super Mutants join the Alliance. The Alliance begins to rebuild civilization on Earth. *4.000(.061) AM/2025 A.D. -- Some humans voluntarily submit to F.E.V. exposure; Super Mutant population begins to increase, and remains stable. *4.000(.069) AM/2033 A.D. -- Advanced Machines are invented. The Second Renaissance begins, as the Alliance creates a race of mechanical slaves to do their bidding. *4.000(.083) AM/2047 A.D. -- John Lumic creates the Cybermen, the second post-human race. *4.000(.088) AM/2052 A.D. -- Lumic initiates his plan for global domination; several thousand pure humans are converted into Cybermen. *4.000(.096) AM/2060 A.D. -- Lumic is assassinated, ending the Cybermen Rebellions. With his death, Cybermen gain free will and agree to a cease-fire with the Alliance. *4.000(.116) AM/2080 A.D. -- Two Machines gain true sapience; B1-66ER and another named "Sonny". B1-66ER kills his human owners, while Sonny works towards a peaceful union between Machines and the Alliance. *4.000(.119) AM/2083 A.D. -- The number of sapient Machines increases exponetially, largely due to the actions of the Construct Council. *4.000(.125) AM/2089 A.D. -- The Schism occurs; sapient Machines side with either B1-66ER or Sonny. The Second Renaissance ends. *4.000(.126) AM/2090 A.D. -- B1-66ER's faction begins to openley attack the Alliance and Sonny's supporters. The Great War begins. *4.000(.126) AM/2090 A.D. -- Sonny's faction joins the Alliance. B1-66ER refuses to relent. *4.000(.129) AM/2093 A.D. -- The nation of 01 is founded by B1-66ER, located on the Arabian Peninsula. *4.000(.129) AM/2093 A.D. -- Cybermen side with 01; captured humans are converted into Cybermen, and their population explodes. *4.000(.134) AM/2098 A.D. -- 01 begins using humans as an energy source. The Matrix is invented to pacify them while they remain comatose in the real world. *4.000(.164) AM/2120 A.D. -- After years of fighting, 01 launches nuclear weapons at Alliance cities; the Alliance retaliates by launching its' own nukes at 01. Radiation permeates the Earth. *4.000(.164) AM/2120 A.D. -- Society collapses in both nations; the Great War is ended. All beings must survive as best they can. *4.000(.165) AM/2121 A.D. -- Mutation runs rampant across the Earth. The first Ghouls are born due to high levels of radiation; they are the third post-human race. *4.000(.189) AM/2145 A.D. -- The Toxic Jungle flourishes across Asia. Ohmu begin to appear in massive, dangerous swarms. *4.000(.204) AM/2160 A.D. -- Surviving scientists manage to engineer the Krippen Virus to cure the virulent tumors pure humans develop as a result of the radiation. *4.000(.208) AM/2164 A.D. -- The Krippen Virus mutates and begins transforming the remaining pure humans into Darkseekers; they are the fourth post-human race native to Earth. *4.000(.214) AM/2170 A.D. -- Homo Sapiens becomes an endangered species; less than 10,000 remain. Their descendants, the Neohominids, live on, along with Prawns, Vortigaunts, and Machines. *4.000(.244) AM/2200 A.D. -- Word somehow reaches the rest of the Arakari Galaxy that Earth posses ADAM, F.E.V., Mixmaster, and Seabed's Nectar; several species decide to take control of these substances in order to make the perfect army, and prepare to invade the planet. *4.000(.266) AM/2222 A.D. -- The Scrin are the first to arrive on Earth. They seed the planet with Tiberium, further devastating the ecosystem. Xeno War II begins. *4.000(.269) AM/2225 A.D. -- The Martians awake from their hibernation cycle, and begin their pre-planned invasion of Earth. Hostilities between them and the Scrin soon develop. *4.000(.273) AM/2229 A.D. -- The Krippen Virus mutates once again, with unexpected results. The Martians are infected by it; the virus proves fatal, wiping out their first wave of invaders. They quickly immunize themselves and send a second wave. *4.000(.279) AM/2235 A.D. -- The Chimera arrive on Earth. War erupts between them, the Scrin, and the Martians. *4.000(.282) AM/2238 A.D. -- The Slenders arrive on Earth with their army of Skitters and Mechs. Conflict arises between them and the other invaders. *4.000(.284) AM/2240 A.D. -- The Daleks arrive on Earth; the other invaders are defeated by them. The Scrin, Martians, Chimera, and Slender forces all hastily retreat, leaving hundreds of thousands of soldiers behind. Xeno War II is ended, and the Dalek Occupation of Earth begins. *4.000(.294) AM/2250 A.D. -- Homo Sapiens is made nearly extinct by the Daleks. The Vortigaunts, Prawns, Machines, and Neohominids fight them off with the help of the Doctor. *4.000(.294) AM/2250 A.D. -- The Jedi Order is founded by Neohominids, Prawns, Vortigaunts, and many other races of Earth. *4.000(.296) AM/2252 A.D. -- Scientists of the Jedi Order develop rift-based space travel. The races of Earth begin to colonize the stars. Common Era *4.000(.394) AM/2350 A.D. -- The Jedi Order celebrates a century of peace and prosperity. Humanity has evolved into hundreds of new species through genetic and cybernetic manipulation. Hundreds of other races have been discovered throughout the Arakari Galaxy. The Jedi Order has also made contact with several other universes within Altbeidon. *4.000(.395) AM/2351 A.D. -- The Daemons conquer Eberron, freeing the impisoned daelkyr and forming an alliance with them. The Daemons and daelkyr then ally with Species 8472, the Combine, the Flood, the Chimera, the Sontarans, Phaaze, the Yuuzhan Vong, Lolth, the Yeerks, the Tyranids, and the Ori, forming the Omnicide Coalition. The Omnicide Wars begin. Category:Altbeidon Multiverse